You care for Her
by Fangirling It 7
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole talk while Waverly is unconscious from the black goo. Takes place after season finale.
1. Chapter 1

Waverly Earp had been laying in her bed unconscious for the last two hours now. Doc Holiday _THE_ Doc Holiday had come to find me in the hospital after Willa had shot me. Dick head, I think bitterly. Doc had told me there was something wrong with Waverly and that I should come with him to the Homestead. I immediately got myself discharged and drove Doc and I back to the Homestead. I had barely put the cruiser in park before I hopped out and dashed for the door.

I went straight for Waverly's bedroom upstairs in the house and stopped dead in my tracks to see Waverly laying on her bed unmoving and she had a huge gash on the temple of her head. Wynonna was sitting on the bed; cleaning the wound on Waverly's head.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We're not sure. She just turned on us with a gun and shot at us. Doc knocked her out and we carried her back here." Wynonna explained still dabbing the blood from Waverly's head.

"Was it the champagne?" That would be the only reason I could think of that would make Waverly turn on Wynonna.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was something else. There was some goo stuff by where Willa… where we were. I thought you would want to be here. Considering you are Waverly's girlfriend," Wynonna explained and she looked up at me and chuckled, "I don't know how I missed it. Talk about being oblivious."

"Thank you. Yea, I want to be here. I want to help however I can." Not really sure how helpful I would be deciding that now might not be the moment to tell Wynonna how oblivious she had been.

"Doc and I are going to find some revenant assholes, who might be able to help me with what is happening to Waves. Maybe find that dude I met at the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. We need you to stay here with her." Wynonna explained.

"I can do that," I say and begin dragging Waverly's desk chair over to her bed and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"These will keep her out of it." Wynonna says handing over a vial of something and a few needles.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask as I take the vial and needles from Wynonna.

"Waverly wouldn't want to hurt anyone and whatever is doing this had her shooting at Doc and me. It's better this way until we can figure out what happened," Wynonna said daring me to find fault in her logic. Honestly, I couldn't; I knew Waverly wouldn't want to hurt anyone and we can't exactly bring her anywhere. So, I nodded. Wynonna leaned forward and gave Waverly a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I'm going to fix this, Baby Girl."

I watched Wynonna get off the bed and make her way to the door, stop briefly and look back at her baby sister before she headed out and I heard the front door open and close. My eyes went back to Waverly. I grabbed her hand in both of mine; I lift it to my lips and place a kiss on it. I put our intertwined hands back on the bed, but don't let go over hand.

"Come back to me, baby. We still have to talk about what you said in the station." I say. I had been thinking about Waverly's words to her sister: _I love her._ Did she? I know I felt that way, but was it a ploy to try and get Wynonna to give up the gun, Peacemaker? I am going to have to get someone to explain all of this to me eventually and not just the cliffnotes Doc had given me in the Black Badge offices. Waverly had said so softly, I'm certain I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did and I can't help but hope that maybe she really did mean it.

I stayed by Waverly's bedside for hours. I had mostly just watched her, but occasionally I had picked up and tried to read the book on her bedside table, but it had been in another language. I picked up a journal thinking that it might have notes on what Waverly had been reading, but it seemed to be more of a diary than a journal to keep the notes of what she was reading so I sat that down. I looked around her room hoping to find a translation dictionary, but couldn't. So, I just watch Waverly, if I didn't think about the vial on the table I could just pretend she was asleep and not drugged because something was what? Possessing her? I ran my fingers through her soft hair something Waverly had seemed to like me doing the one and only night we had shared together.

I had been so focused on Waverly, bringing her hand up to my lips for another gentle kiss that when Wynonna appeared in front of me on the other side of the bed she had startled me. I gently set Waverly's hand back on the bed, but did not let go over her hand.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Wynonna asked as she sits down on the bed next to Waverly.

I hesitate. I know that Wynonna knows that Waverly and I have been seeing each other, but I know Waverly would want to have a conversation with Wynonna about it before Wynonna and I had a conversation about it. But I decide special circumstance such as these would permit me to talk to Wynonna about Waverly and me without Waverly being too upset and I simply say, "I really do."

"How long have you two been together?" Wynonna asks.

Again, I hesitate before answering, "This is probably a conversation you should have with Waverly."

"I would, but I can't actually do that right now, can I." Wynonna snapped.

I relent, knowing she was right, "Only a few weeks. Right around when Gus sold Shortys. I think she was going to tell you, but then Willa came back and I guess Waverly never found the right time."

I look at Wynonna as she processes this. It's always a little jarring for people when their sister or friend say they are dating someone of the same sex. Wynonna knows I'm a lesbian and she didn't seem to care, hell she had even asked if I had been to the gay bar four town over yet. She said that she would take me if I hadn't been yet. As protective of Waverly as Wynonna is, I wasn't sure how she would handle finding out about Waverly and me; this is something that people tend to hate other people on site for and as an Earp; Waverly had already had enough of that to last a lifetime. Wynonna just looked down at her baby sister and said nothing about what I just said. I was reminded of when Wynonna and I had been drinking at the station before Jack had taken us. That Wynonna clearly cared deeply for her little sister, and had been worried she was pushing Waverly away from her. Whatever Wynonna was thinking about she seemed lost in it.

It was several minutes before Wynonna spoke again, "I meant what I said, Waves finally picked a smart one. Also, I guess I should apologize for accusing you of being a revenant."

That surprised me, "When did you…"

"That night in the morgue before Jack. I thought your interest in Waverly might have been about the curse and not. I guess you crushing on Waverly never really registered. I was going to have Dolls see what he could find in order to prove it, but then you came out to the Homestead to deal with the stripper and I knew you couldn't be a revenant. We probably should have told you about all of this awhile ago, but Dolls has his protocols."

"Why would coming out here prove I wasn't a revenant?" Again, feeling like I needed this story from the beginning eventually if everything was ever going to truly make sense.

"The Homestead is protected for the revenants."

"Okay…" deciding to let this matter drop for the time being, "Do you know what is wrong with Waverly?"

"No. I think we are going to need Dolls for this. This whole goo, black eye thing was covered by Daddy's revenant education when I was little. Waves, might be able to figure it out, but I get the feeling she isn't going to be in a helping mood."

"Where is Dolls." Realizing for the first time I haven't seen him since I was in his office yesterday.

"Arrested by his bitch boss."

"What are we going to do about Waverly?"

"Right now. You are going to keep watch over her and Doc and I are going to go strike a deal with Constance Clootie. Hopefully her freedom is worth enough to help Waverly."

"Where is this Constance at?"

"Buried in the salt lands. That's why we came back here. We need a shovel to dig her out and I wanted to check on Waverly."

"You buried a woman? Alive?"

"A witch and her head is sticking out."

"I..uh.." I stammer.

"Look, Nicole when we get Waverly back we should get that breakfast and I will explain everything." Wynonna says referencing the breakfast we never got because Jack of Knives had kidnapped us.

"Call when you know something?" I ask.

"Yea, sure." Wynonna says. She makes her way over to the door and stops, "Just so we're clear if you ever treat Waverly like Champ did I'll shoot you with Peacemaker."

I can't help myself now and ask the one question that's been burning in my head for months now, "What is the deal with that gun?"

"It sends the rev heads back to hell." And with that Wynonna turns and walks out the room.

I turn my focus back to Waverly on the bed. Okay, so getting threatened with Literal hell was knew, but I always figured that when Wynonna finally found out her promise of what she would do if I ever hurt Waverly would be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

After three very long, sleepless, nights Wynonna and Doc had managed to get Constance Clootie to help. Doc and Wynonna had argued for two days on if they should let her go and what it could mean for Purgatory. From what I could tell Doc didn't want to let her go because she was the one who had turned him immortal before dropping him into a well for 80 plus years. Wynonna didn't care what it took to save Waverly and after the second night Doc agreed that Waverly should be the focus. It took this Clootie woman another day to work out how to get the spirit or goo or whatever out of Waverly. Once she was done Wynonna told her that if she ever step foot within the Ghost River Triangle she was going back in the salt. The threat of salt seemed to really get to this woman, once she was done with Waverly she was out the door as quickly as her feet would carry her.

When Clootie left Wynonna took up her seat on Waverly's bed and I was still sitting on the desk chair; Doc had excused himself and I could now hear him pacing downstairs. Wynonna and I sat silently as we waited for the last of the sedation drugs to wear off. Wynonna was holding one of Waverly's hands and I am holding the other. _Come on, Baby. It's time to wake up._

Waverly's face started to scrunch up the way it always does when she is waking up. I always thought it was cute, but I have never been so relieved to see the scrunch of Waverly's face.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you gave us quite a scare," Wynonna said pushing the hair out of Waverly's face. I kept my hand firmly around Waverly's, but I don't say anything, preferring to give the Earp sisters a minute. If I could force myself to stand up I would let them talk privately, but seeing Waverly's eyes free of the black, I couldn't make myself stand.

"What happened?" Waverly whispers, she sounds confused and little lost. I give her had a squeeze to let her know I am here for her. The squeeze alerts Waverly to my presence and she turns and looks at me. Despite everything that's been going on I feel myself smile because having Waverly's attention always makes me feel like I can take on anything.

"What do you remember?" Wynonna asks.

Waverly looks over at her sister and then back at me. She looks even more confused, like she is trying to figure out what to say and then it hits me, Waverly doesn't know I know about the revenants. No one got the chance to tell her before all of this happened.

"I know about the curse," I tell her. Her eyes go wide and shoots Wynonna a look.

"Don't look at me, that was all Doc," Wynonna said holding her hands up.

"Doc? Oh god. Doc, where is he? Did I…" Waverly goes to sit up, but Wynonna put her hands on Waverly's shoulder and gently forced her back down on the bed.

"He's fine, downstairs." Wynonna said as she kept her hands on Waverly's shoulders.

"Okay. I need to talk to him," Waverly said urgently.

"I think he's asleep," Wynonna lied. I can clearly still hear Doc pacing downstairs.

"Can you please just tell him I'm sorry. I wasn't me when I shot at him." Waverly said. I look at Wynonna with a questioning look. That was news to me.

"Baby Girl, he knows, he's sorry for shooting at you too." Wynonna said. That I knew about because Wynonna had said Doc had had to disarm her of the gun she was holding.

"I don't get what happened." Waverly said.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning," I suggest hoping the Earp sisters will agree with me. They both look exhausted and whatever the goo that had infected Waverly was, it could wait until tomorrow. They both needed sleep.

"She's right, you get some sleep and tomorrow we talk about all of this," Wynonna said and she leaned down and gave Waverly a kiss on the forehead.

I bring Waverly's hand to my lips and give it a kiss before setting it back down on the bed and I begin to rise for the first time in what felt like days. Waverly's hand tightens on mine and I looked down at her I was about to ask her if she needed something before I went downstairs and tried to sleep on a couch back down there.

"Stay?" Waverly whispers; still holding my hand tight.

"Well, that's my que to leave," Wynonna says and gets off the bed and makes her way over to the door, before she leaves she turns and looks straight at Waverly before saying, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, Baby girl," and with that Wynonna closed the door behind her. I look back at Waverly, who had a slight blush on her cheeks from Wynonna's suggestion.

"Stay?" Waverly asks again.

I sit back down on my chair by her bed and say, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't sit on that chair all night," Waverly says and she scouts over on the bed to allow room for me to lay down with her. I stand back up and stretch out my muscles from sitting by Waverly's bedside for three days.

"Are you sure?" I ask her before I climb onto the bed. Waverly nods and I lay down on the bed beside her.

As soon as I am situated on the bed Waverly snuggled up to me and she rested her head on my shoulder and she had her body pressed into my side. I put one arm around Waverly's shoulder and took one of her hands to hold in my other hand.

"So… uh… you know?" Waverly said into the night.

"Yea, well I know the basics," I answer.

"What do you know?"

"That Wynonna's gun sends Wyatt Earp's outlaws back to hell." I say trying to the wording right from what Doc had told me.

"Who told you?"

"Doc Holiday,"

"Doc!?" Waverly says and she bolts up right and her hand, that I had been holding over my chest, presses hard into me, into the bruise left by getting shot. I involuntarily suck in a breath, the pain from the bruised area catching me totally off guard. "Nicole? Are you okay?" Waverly immediately asks after hearing my intake of breath.

"Yea, I'm still a bit bruised." I explained.

"Bruised…" Waverly seems confused by that before realization dawns on her, "Willa… Are you sure you are okay? Did you go to the hospital? I can't believe she shot you, no I take that back I can believe it."

"I'm fine, Waves." I tell her and coax her back to laying down with me.

She begins to trace patterns over my t-shirt and she seems lost in thought and I don't want to interrupt thinking so I just run my fingertips up and down her spine.

"How are you doing with knowing about the revenants? I know you had your suspicions, but knowing for sure is different." Waverly says.

"Honestly? It's a relief to know that I'm not crazy." I answer.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you sooner," Waverly says.

"Well I do have a few questions about this curse, but it could wait until morning," I told her.

"Yea, tomorrow," Waverly agrees.


End file.
